


A moment's notice

by fwildflowerf



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Amnesia, Depression, F/F, F/M, Josie Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Drugs, this is a whole telenovela
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwildflowerf/pseuds/fwildflowerf
Summary: She was going to visit her mother in Italy for a much-needed break, but then the plane crashed. There were no survivors.She woke up with no memory of who she was.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. Oh, The Guilt

Chapter I - Oh, The Guilt

_She heard the shrill scream that left her mouth. It was the sound of desperation. It was the sound of panic. It was the sound of sheer unadulterated fear. And it was everywhere._

__

__

_She heard the pilot say something incomprehensible and then oxygen masks dropped from the ceiling, but there was no time. No time to look. No time to stop. No time. The impact with the ground was greater than any force she had ever felt. The sound of crying children and adults along with the sound of metal and shattering glass filled her eardrums. She felt as if she was on some wicked ride at the amusement park. But this wasn’t the amusement park. And this wasn’t a ride. It was her life. She felt the plane flip one, two, three times... Everything went black._

____

____

_When she opened her eyes all she saw was red. Glass shattered. The small windows of the plane were broken, and each had red spray all over them. Everything else was twisted. It was the only way she could explain it. Twisted. She raised her arm slowly, the pain shooting through like a knife. The red was blood._

____

____

She screamed as the shock wore off and the pain settled in and nothing, but darkness, enveloped her, lulling her into an unconscious sleep. 

“Ahh!” Josie screamed as she sat up in bed. This was not new. This always happened around this month. Nearly every night. Josie hadn’t slept through the night, around this time of the year, in nearly four years, why should it change now?

“Jo...are you okay?” the concerned, timid voice of her younger sister rang through the room, bringing the older girl back to reality, where she was safe and sound, in her bed, in her house, with her family. Well, people whom she considered family and who considered her the same. 

“I’m fine.” She whispered out, not trusting herself to speak louder, afraid her voice will crack, and her façade will break. Olivia just watched her, with unforgiving eyes that clearly told her she doesn’t believe a word she says. “Liv, seriously. I’m fine.” Seeing her older sister’s need to drop the subject she sighs and turns to leave. But just when she was about to close the door behind her, Josie’s voice echoed through the room. 

“Wait. Will you please stay with me?” The vulnerability in her voice is not lost on either girl. Shaking off her momentarily surprise she closes the door and re-enters the room, climbing into bed with Josie under the covers and letting her broken, older sister snuggle into her, providing as much comfort as she could, wishing she could do more to help the usually strong and carefree girl. 

Neither said anything as they lay in bed starring at the fairy lights that have been hung around the room, basking it in a comforting yellow-ish light. 

The door opened the second time that night and in entered Addison, having just come home from a date with her boyfriend of the month, dressed in skinny jeans that showed off her long legs and a black tank top with a deep v-neck “Hey.” She greeted, surprised by the sight of Olivia snuggling a clearly shaken up Josie into her side, stroking her brown locks in a soothing manner.

“Hey.” The younger girl repeated back “She had one of her nightmares, you know the ones she always has around this time of the year, and you weren’t here so I went to check on her and ended up, well...” she motioned with her head towards Josie, shrugging her shoulders a little in a ‘what-can-you-do?’ kind of way.

Addison just nodded and without saying anything else she shrugged off her jacket and heels at the door and climbed in bed with the other two, on Josie’s other side. She opened her arms and the brunette rolled into them, hiding her head in the older girl’s neck trying to hide the tears that have gathered in her eyes. 

“Hey, hey don’t cry. Shh, everything is okay, you are okay.” It was hurting them all to see Josie like this and to know there is nothing they can do to help or smooth or dim the pain she’s feeling. “I’m here, Olivia is here. You are not alone; do you hear me? We are here.” Her words did nothing to calm the young brunette who continued to whimper quietly in her older sister’s arms as memories of the accident filled her mind and phantom pain, from when she was injured, took over her whole body. 

“It hurts, Addie. It really hurts.” She whispered brokenly and all Addison could do was hold her tighter and watch helplessly as Josie cried herself to sleep, whispering sweet nothings in her ear hoping to ease her pain. “I know it does, sweetie. I know.” 

As Josie’s breaths even out, the still awake girls share and uneasy look with each other knowing the worst was yet to come. Soon enough silence overtakes the room as three bodies lay fast asleep, huddled together on Josie’s queen sized bed. 

\---

The first rays of sun woke Josie up, tickling her nose and lighting up the room, announcing the arrival of morning. With a tired yawn she stretched lazily, careful not to wake the other two up, and slowly made her way towards the door, flinching when the floor squeaked under her weight. She walked out of the room and went downstairs into the kitchen. 

She wasn’t surprised to see her mother already awake, sipping away at her black coffee while working on her laptop. Her brunette locks tied up into a messy bun and her face frowning in concentration at whatever she was typing; she’d always marvelled at her mother’s beauty and how none of the age lines and wrinkles seemed to dim it in any way. Feeling her presence, she looked up from the computer screen and smiled warmly at Josie. 

“Morning sweetheart.” Her mother’s warm and calm voice filled the room as she greeted her middle child. “Morning mom.” Josie repeated absentmindedly while filling a bowl with cereal and milk and taking a sit across the older woman. For a minute it was silent as neither one felt the need to disturb it, after all in a house with six people such silence was hard to obtain. 

“So, I heard you screaming last night.” Catherine’s voice was gentle and filled with the concern of a mother for her child. “Want to talk about it?” her question was met with more silence and she started to fear that maybe such a direct approach wasn’t the best option, when Josie opened her mouth and with a sigh she spoke. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just that it feels so real, as if I was back there. All I see is red, everywhere. And at first, I think it’s just spray or just a colour, but then the smell hits me, and I realise: it’s not spray. It’s blood. And half of it isn’t even mine and then there’s pain, so much pain. So, I scream and scream and scream hoping someone will hear me, but no one does, and you know why?” she pauses as if listening for her mom’s reply but doesn’t wait for one as she continues, voice raw with emotions and eyes shining with unshed tears. “Because they are dead. All of them are dead; kids, parents, animals. They are all dead and I am not, and it hurts, mommy, it hurts.” 

The moment the tears, she has fought so hard to keep in, escape her chocolate-brown eyes her mother is enveloping her in a tight hug; work and coffee completely forgotten. The only thing mattering being comforting her daughter, who’s been through too much and seen too many bad things in her young years on this earth. 

“You will get through this, okay? I love you baby, so much.” There’s nothing but truth in her statement as the older woman’s eyes sparkle with unconditional love for the girl who hasn’t been in their family for more than four years, but who they all came to love and adore as if she was of their own flesh and blood. 

“I love you, too.” She whispered in her mother’s embrace before pulling away and whipping away the last of the tears, she was so tired of crying and hurting and generally feeling awful. She’s been diagnosed a month into her stay with the Stevens’ family with survivor’s guilt and different kinds of depression, but she pulled through, defying the odds and overcoming the many obstacles that have been thrown her way by life. Yet, every now and then, everything would hit her again and she’d crawl back into her depressed hole and every time it happened Addison, Jackson, Olivia – and hell even Arizona, who’s only five – would bring her back and remind her of how loved and cared for she is. 

Both women’s attention was drawn to the stairs when they heard several rushed footsteps coming their way. Olivia and Addison stumbled into the kitchen yawning and rubbing their eyes as they studied the kitchen in search of Josie who was watching them amused from her place at the table. 

“Addie, Liv. What did I tell you girls about running down the stairs?” Their mother’s scolding voice rang through the room making Josie chuckle and the other two groan in frustration as Catherine launched into another one of her lectures. Lucky for them they were both saved by their father coming downstairs, carrying their littlest sister, Arizona, as she bubbled happily about whatever she had dreamt that night. 

Edward Stevens was a well-built man, that despite his grey hairs still hasn’t lost his charm and would often have women fall to his feet, but fortunately he only had eyes for one woman, and that was the mother of his children, the love of his life, his best friend and soulmate: Catherine Stevens. He works as a surgeon and despite general beliefs he always puts his family first, being a self-proclaimed family man. 

Upon seeing Josie, the toddler squeals and demands to be let down and as soon as she is, she rushes into the open arms of her older sister, giggling happily as the other girl picks her up and kisses her all over her tiny face making the toddler laugh uncontrollably.

“I love you, JoJo.” The girl says innocently making Josie grin and everyone ‘aww’ at the interaction. Somehow, along the years Josie had been with them, she became the little girl’s favourite, often being the one Arizona would choose, over her other siblings. “I love you, too, Ari.” 

“Morning, Jose.” Her father greeted, placing a loving kiss on her forehead, then proceeding to do the same to Olivia and Addison and in the end embracing her mother and planting a kiss on her lips, making the youngest in the room gag in disgust, which in turn made everyone else laugh and smile. 

\--- 

“So, what’s today’s plan?” The question came from Addison, who was seated right next to Josie, having wanted to be as close to her little sister as she could. Her plate was full of sunny side up eggs, as was everyone else’s, except Josie’s who scrunched her nose up in disgust when asked if she wanted some and settled with her bowl of lucky charms. 

“Well, your brother is coming in town – of course he is here because of some conference held by some known doctor, because he can’t even bother to call and check up on us, let alone come and visit.” Her mother rambled on and everyone laughed in good nature at the old woman’s complaints of not having her son come visit often enough. Addison’s smile was the brightest as Jackson was her twin brother and she couldn’t wait to see him again; Often did Josie wonder how life would be if she had a twin brother or sister, to know that in spite of everything she did and said someone would always be by her side, that she’ll never have to be alone. 

“Dr. Mark Aron, mom.” Josie gently cut in with the doctor’s name, since she herself has been excited about his arrival here and hoped her big brother would take her with him to his meeting. “Right, I can’t believe you will be leaving me too and you won’t visit, and I’ll be all alone because you and your brother will be too busy with your medical stuff.” Her mom wailed on theatrically sighing. Olivia huffed in frustration, a playful smile on her lips from her place on the other end of the table looking at her mother with mock hurt “And what am I and Arizona, chopped liver?” With a roll of her eyes the brunette shushed her daughter, as if she was ruining some master plan. Josie sighed amused “I’ll be only a half hour away, mom. Harvard isn’t on the other side of the country and I promise, you can visit whenever you want.”

Seemingly happy with her daughter’s reply Catherine nodded and proceeded to continue telling everybody about their plans for today. 

“Anyway, we are going into town after picking him up from the airport, so be ready in an hour or else you are going to have to find another way there.” Everyone groaned at the lack of time they had to get ready but none of them dared go against her orders, because Catherine Stevens was a scary woman. Josie sat back with a smile and watched as Olivia and Addison fought over the bathroom and how Arizona talked loudly about her pink princess dress she was going to wear and how her father and mother listened carefully, although only a half of what she was saying was actually understood by the couple. 

They might be a dysfunctional family, but she loved them with all her heart and couldn’t imagine a better family, as hard as she tried.


	2. Perfect Little Accidents

Chapter II – Perfect Little Accidents

_There are 7.8 billion people in the whole world. People who have lives, just like yours – with friends, family, maybe a pet, maybe not. We find each other by accident, by which I mean every power in the universe made it so. ___

__\---_ _

__Her suitcase overflowed with the clothes she’d packed for the trip her father had forced upon them all. ‘A way to relax and bond.’ were his exact words, but she knew it was so that he could drink and try to forget what had happened four years ago, without the prying eyes of everyone else. Whatever, she didn’t really care, he was a grown adult he could to whatever he pleased and if getting drunk until he passes out is what he wants to do she says go for it. What really pisses her off is that he acts as if he is the only one hurting, they all lost her._ _

__Taking in a deep breath she willed the tears away and focused on the task at hand – and it’s not like crying is going to bring her back, anyway. She knows that now._ _

__“volantes.” The word escapes her mouth with practised ease as she moves her hand through the air and watches as the suitcase starts flying on its own accord, ridding Lizzie of the need to carry it down the many stairs of the institute. With one last look around the room, her eyes lingering slightly on the perfectly made bed in which no one has slept in almost four years, she leaves the room towards the van parked outside only waiting for her so that they can all leave._ _

__The weather outside is hot and by the time she’s reached the vehicle she is already out of breath and missing the cool air she has left behind. Once the suitcase is placed inside the trunk, she climbs inside the car where her dad is impatiently waiting for her so that he can drive them off to the airport and away from here, whilst Hope is looking at her with concern in her blue orbits and a worried frown that seems to ease a little when Landon, who’s seated on her right, squeezes her hand in reassurance. MG and Kaleb are arguing over the playlist, rather loudly, and it all seems like a perfect holiday with an – almost perfect – makeshift family, but they all know someone’s missing yet no one dares bring it up._ _

__“Where are we going exactly?” Despite her asking the question, Lizzie’s voice is uncharacteristically uninterested in the actual response and when her father whips his head around – probably in shock that she had actually spoke to him – and tells her “We are going to Boston.” She knows she should have stayed at home._ _

__“I’ve never been to Boston.” Landon’s voice breaks the awkward tension that has built up in the half hour they’ve been driving, a boyish smile gracing his features as his eyes fill with curiosity and Hope can’t help herself but kiss his smiling lips. And it’s definitely not because the dimpled smile he gives her afterwards reminds her of a particular brunette siphoner._ _

__“I’ve read about it in an article, and I remember that it’s where the Harvard Medical School is located – only the best of the best get to go there, and damn is it big.” MG jumps in the conversation, thankful for the distraction he’s been presented with. Soon enough everyone’s talking about how smart – and probably loaded – you must be to get into such an elite school._ _

__“I’ve also read about some park, with swans – or something.” Kaleb says, feeling left out of the conversation as academics have never been his strong suite. Before she can stop herself, the words stumble out of her mouth “Josie loved swans, she would have loved it there.” Everyone falls silent and Hope’s heart stops beating when what she said echoes around her head, kicking herself for the lack of self-restrain she has._ _

__“She would have.”_ _

__To everyone’s surprise it’s Lizzie who breaks the silence, a sad smile on her lips as a memory, no doubt, flashes through her mind; everyone agrees silently. After that no one says anything anymore, letting the sweet voice of some unknown artist on the radio fill the car until they arrive at the airport._ _

__The silence continues as they board the plane and it doesn’t end until they’ve arrived in Boston, far away from home and everything that brings back painful memories and reminders of what once was._ _

__\---_ _

__She’s holding her purse and coffee in one hand, as she rushes through the mass of people blocking her way, blindly looking for the hotel information that she’d already managed to lose. Hope’s calling her phone but it, too, is lost somewhere in the abyss of her seemingly never-ending purse. In her hurry she fails to realise the man walking the other way, effectively bumping into him sending her purse flying and her coffee with it as it spills on the guy’s shirt._ _

__“Oh, my gosh! I am so, so sorry. I didn’t see you there.” Lizzie is not normally someone who apologises, for anything really, but the stress is getting to her and the fact that she might be sleeping on the streets tonight if she doesn’t find that damn paper with the address of the hotel, is just rubbing salt on the wound. “It’s no problem, really. I don’t mind pretty girls like you running into me.” His voice is sweet and teasing and dripping with the Boston accent and when she looks up Lizzie is met with the most beautiful pair of green eyes she has ever seen, and she can’t help but blush like crazy under his gaze._ _

__There’s a moment of silence in which both young adults stare into each other’s eyes and it all looks like a scene cut out from a Hallmark movie until Lizzie’s phone rings again and the screen flashes bright with Hope’s name on it. With a last apologetic looks she hurries away quickly picking up her purse from the filthy ground – reminding herself to disinfect it later on – and makes her way towards the exit of the airport, all the way feeling the stranger’s eyes boring holes into her back._ _

__“Finally, where were you!?” Hope is the first one to see her and once Lizzie is in earshot, she starts complaining about how the blonde’s phone is basically useless if she isn’t going to actually answer it. With a roll of bright blue eyes, she snaps back defensively “I’m sorry your majesty, I didn’t realise we were all at your beck and call.”_ _

__This seems to shut Hope up as she clenches her jaw shut and throws a dirty look towards the blonde siphoner, who in turn does the same. “Okay, girls, calm down. Now, who has the Hotel information.” When no one speaks, Alaric’s eyebrows shot up in disbelief as if saying ‘are you kidding me?’ Then as if a lightbulb was turned on, MG’s face lights up as he speaks up. “Wait, I have them.” Quickly shuffling through his bag, he takes out a wrinkled piece of paper that has everything they need to know written in black ink._ _

__After that they quickly hail a cab – big enough to fit them all – and make their way towards the Hotel, they were going to spend the next week in. They pass cars and people and so many buildings that the ride is getting ridiculously long and just when Lizzie is about to speak, a mean remark about how her dead grandma could drive faster, on the tip of her tongue, the car stops in front of a big, fancy building that screams money from kilometres away. Suddenly Lizzie understands where all her collage money goes – besides booze, of course._ _

__“Damn.”_ _

__That couldn’t have been a more accurate statement, Lizzie thought, as she watched the light reflect off the building, basking it in a golden light. And if they thought the outside was gorgeous the inside of the hotel was stunning with a big chandler dangling from the sky and walls painted with gold making Lizzie and everyone else feel underdressed in their plain jeans and t-shirts._ _

__“Okay everybody, listen up.” Her dad’s voice echoed through the large room getting their attention immediately. “Hope, Lizzie your room is 292, MG, Kaleb and Landon your room is right across the girls’ 293, mine is on the other end of the corridor 289. Now, after you settle down come back here and wait for me and we’ll go into town where we are going to meet with Caroline, alright?” His question was met with grunts of approval and heads nodding in understanding._ _

__“Okay then, off you go.”_ _

__With that he left them, probably to head down to the bar, Lizzie thought bitterly._ _

__“So, any preferences on which bed you want?”_ _

__With a shake of her head Lizzie gestures for Hope to go ahead and choose herself as she continued to eye the expensiveness of the room. Slowly she advanced inside putting her stuff on the floor near the door, Hope doing the same, before plopping herself on the bed nearest to the window. A content sigh escapes her glossy lips and she closes her eyes for a second appreciating the softness of the mattress she was going to sleep on for the next two weeks._ _

__“It’s pretty.” The blonde turns her head slightly towards the other girl and with eyes still closed she hums in agreement. Suddenly the door opens and in enter MG and Kaleb both changed in different clothes._ _

__“Don’t tell me you aren’t ready, yet.” Kaleb exclaims as he plops down on the bed next to Lizzie motioning for her to scoot over and with an annoyed roll of eyes she does as instructed. “Not everyone has vampire speed, you know?” she tells him, annoyance overcoming her._ _

__“Whatever.” He mutters fetching the magazine sitting on her nightstand. Just then Hope returns from the bathroom, changed in fresh clothes. “You can go and change now.” She tells Lizzie before walking out of the room, the boys quickly following her to go and retrieve Landon from their room._ _

__With a tired huff she gets up and picks an outfit absentmindedly from her suitcase, entering the bathroom. The mirror is way bigger than the one in her bedroom at home, and she’s pretty sure the bathroom is almost as big as her room at home._ _

__She cringes slightly at her appearance. She’s paler than she’s ever been before and her weight has dropped significantly in the last years, her eyes are dull and lifeless. She quickly changes from her jeans and shirt into a flowery dress that stops just above her knees, exposing her long and skinny legs and ties her hair into a loose ponytail, all the time avoiding looking into the mirror again._ _

__Swiftly slipping on her shoes and taking hold of her purse she exits the hotel room and goes down to the lobby, where she knows her father and the rest are waiting for her to go into town. Everything around her looks expensive and tasteful yet all she can think about is how her sister would have scrunched her nose up in disgust and would’ve complained about how unnecessary this all was._ _

__With a heavy heart and sad eyes Lizzie continued her walk towards the others, plastering a fake smile on her pink coated lips. “Ready to go?” They all nodded and with that made their way towards the car that was patiently waiting for them outside, to take them all into town._ _

__\---_ _

__The sun had started to disappear, and the sky was now painted in a beautiful purple and pink. The streets were illuminated by the warm yellow light coming from the stores and restaurants that filled the place and Lizzie couldn’t deny that it was a beautiful city. Too caught up in her own little world the blonde siphoner failed to take notice of the body coming her way and was too late to stop the collision._ _

__Slightly taken aback she looks up and notices a familiar pair of green eyes. “Twice in one day, it must be fate.” He says, pretty green eyes sparkling with mischief. She smirks slightly, ignoring the blush that has spread on her cheeks at his touch and detangles herself from his arms – denying that she misses the warmth they provided. “I don’t believe in fate.”_ _

__“Then neither do I.” He responds full of confidence, never once losing his boyish smile and against her better judgment Lizzie lets herself smile, giving into his charms. “I don’t think I’ve introduced myself. I’m Jackson.” She eyes his extended hand before deciding to take it, they won’t ever see each other again after this night, so why not?_ _

__“Lizzie.”_ _

__Before he could say anything else a voice echoes though the busy streets of Boston. “Jackson! There you are.” A tall, brunette girl makes her way towards them and sneaks a hand over his shoulder, a gesture that throws Lizzie off. Seeing this Jackson only smiles apologetically and turns towards the other girl “Lizzie, this is Addison. My twin sister.”_ _

__A quick sigh of relief escapes her lips, before an agonizing pain takes over her heart, images and memories of Josie filling her mind and heart. She swallows the tears down, and pushes her feelings away, smiling towards the girl “Nice to meet you.”_ _

__The girl only throws her a small smile, before throwing a questioning look towards her brother who only shrugs his shoulders and Lizzie finds the sadness from moments ago returning with a vengeance as she remembers the countless wordless conversations she used to share with Josie._ _

__“Come on, we’ve been looking for you everywhere.” There’s annoyance in her voice, but it’s overpowered by the happiness of seeing him in person. Taking this as her que to leave Lizzie smiles towards the pair of siblings “Well, I better get going.” But just as she was turning to leave, Jackson catches her arm, a pleading look in his eyes “Wait. Let me give you my number.”_ _

__She knows she should say no, because she’ll only be here for two weeks and she knows she can get easily attached, but there is something about him that intrigues her, makes her want to know more, so she smiles and hands him her phone. She watches as he quickly types in his number and then she leaves in search of the restaurant her father told her they were going to meet with Caroline._ _

__And later on, when she’ll look into her contacts, she’ll smile at the fact that he put under his name, a stupid quote about fate._ _

___“You meet your fate on the road you take to avoid it.” ____ _


	3. Golden Hour

Chapter III

_Once you hit a certain age there’s this list that appears out of nowhere,  
of things that you can do and things that are considered childish. But truth is  
that age is no guarantee for maturity. ___

__\----_ _

__Josie is absolutely, utterly terrified of the dark. At night she always lets the lamp on her nightstand on, because otherwise she won’t be able to sleep. She has seen numerous therapists for this, and all of them told her the same thing – only kids are afraid of the dark. She’s not sure how that was supposed to help her, maybe they thought she’d be embarrassed or something and that will magically make her stop needing the light on; it didn’t. In the end her family just had to learn how to sleep with the light on._ _

__Although right now she doesn’t find herself afraid of the darkness, but rather fascinated by it – well to be fair, she’s fascinated by the glowing stars on the darkened night. Everyone around her is talking, but she doesn’t pay attention to their conversation as she gazes at the stars, waiting for her brother and sister to make an appearance. Her family knows better than to try and get her attention, so they don’t bother to include her in their conversation, and she’s grateful for that._ _

__Suddenly Arizona squeals and Josie’s shaken from her thoughts. She looks around in panic only to sigh in relief when she notices what her littlest sister is pointing at. Walking slowly towards them, each having an arm draped around the other, slow and easy going smiles on their similar faces, are Addison and Jackson. She knows by the roll of his eyes that Addison is teasing him about something, but they are too far to hear. She smiles fondly at the pair that haven’t spent more than 10 minutes apart ever since they picked up Jackson from the airport._ _

__“Jackson, dear, where have you been?” her mother’s eyes look him up and down as if he was a puzzle she couldn’t quite decipher. Before he can say something Addison cuts in providing the older woman with information, she’s sure her brother won’t divulge. “He met a girl. A pretty one at that.” Everyone jumps in at that, fishing for as much information as they can “What’s her hair colour? Eyes? Age?” Olivia gushes enthusiastically and even Josie looks interested in the answer._ _

__With a sparkle in her green eyes Addison goes on a rant describing the pretty girl their brother seems so infatuated with. “She’s younger than him, I think she’s around Josie’s age, and she’s this beautiful blonde with blue eyes – and she’s skinny, so skinny. I wish I had her body.” Everyone laughs at that, but Josie throws her a concerned look that’s brushed off immediately by her older sister. Sighing she decides she’ll bring it up another time._ _

__“So, when are we going to meet her?” their father asks, a proud grin on his face that his one and only son managed to get the attention of a pretty young lady. “How about never?” Jackson says while taking a sit at the table and waving the waitress over to get their order, effectively ending the conversation._ _

__He’s on Josie’s right side, while Addison is on her left side. Their parents and Olivia are opposite of them with Arizona at the head of the table in a child’s chair. The evening goes pleasantly – laughing and joking and reminiscing and there’s not one dull moment; and when they leave the little restaurant it’s already nearing midnight and Arizona is fast asleep in her mother’s arms._ _

__They stroll on the streets buzzing with the night life of Boston, the oldest three in the front of everyone joking and laughing and teasing each other, with their parents behind them hand in hand and Olivia and Arizona and it’s perfect, so perfect that none of them want this night to end._ _

__Jackson has his arm wrapped over Josie’s shoulders in a protective brotherly way as he tells a story from last year, that both Addison and Josie are sure have heard before but won’t tell him because the way his eyes sparkle with amusement and happiness is worth a lot more. So, the young brunette closes her eyes in content and lets her head fall on her big brother’s shoulder, basking in his warmth and love. She’s happy, really happy and content with how everything turned out for her._ _

__Of course, there might still be a big part of her missing, but she can’t find it in herself to give it too much attention, because there is no way she was this happy and loved before. They get home and Arizona is quickly put to bed, too tired to fuss, the littlest of the family falls asleep in mere seconds._ _

__The living room is warm and cosy, inviting to them all. Josie takes a place on the dark green sofa, that has been there since forever and listens carefully to the conversations happening around her. Delicate fingers are playing lazily with a lock of brunette hair as everyone listens to Jackson telling them about his life and she can’t help but notice with a soft smile how his eyes lit up a little bit every time someone mentions brain surgery and she just knows he has a bright future in neurosurgery._ _

__She’s content with how everything is right now and leans her head on Addison’s shoulder closing her eyes._ _

__\----_ _

__Next time she wakes up it’s just her and Addie in the living room, the sun not fully up yet and the sky coloured in a beautiful baby pink. She stumbles quietly to the kitchen and carefully takes out a glass filling it with water, closing her eyes in delight as the cool beverage makes contact with her dry throat. A deep chuckle sounds from behind her and she spins around, looking for the source of the sound, her warm brown eyes meeting her brother’s green ones and she relaxes her shoulders a little, self-conscious of the scars littering them._ _

__“Moring.” Her voice is raspy from lack of use throughout the night and she clears her throat a little. “Hey, Jose.” She knows him too well and knows immediately something is wrong, but she’ll wait for him to tell her, knows when to push and not to._ _

__“I got a message the other night from Lizzie.” He says and Josie’s eyebrows shot up in a questioning matter, clearly telling him she has no clue who he’s talking about. “the girl from last night?”_ _

__She shrugs “You never told me her name.” he squints at her and then his eyes go wide remembering he in fact did not tell them the girl’s name. “Clam down, big bro. I won’t tell Addie her name, I know how she gets. Remember Sarah?” And he shudders remembering how their sister hunted down the girl Josie was crushing on – long story short Sarah ended up requesting a restraining order for everybody in this family._ _

__“So, what did she say?”_ _

__“She wants to meet tomorrow, with some of her friends. They are here on vacation.” Josie scrunches her eyebrows in confusion “Isn’t than a good thing?” and he sighs as if she was stupid for not understanding “She has friends.”_ _

__“Yes, Jackson that’s what people have.” She’s seriously concerned about his mental health “No, I mean what if I make a fool out of myself in front of them?” he says letting his head fall on the counter defeated. Now she understands and smiles softly at him “Hey, I’m sure you won’t. They are going to love you.” She’s confident about that, her brother is the most charming and caring and sweet person she’s ever met in her life. She’s pretty sure he doesn’t have a mean bone in his body. “I don’t know, Jo.”_ _

__Sighing in defeat she puts down her glass of water and focuses all her attention on him, knowing already she’s going to regret proposing this “What if, you suggest meeting at the restaurant I work at. I have a shift tomorrow that won’t end till 9pm. I could make sure you don’t do anything stupid.”_ _

__His head snaps in her direction so fast she is honestly surprised it didn’t snap, a grin on his face “Yes. Yes, thank you Josie!” He picks her up and throws her over the shoulders, spinning them both. “Let me down! You big idiot.” He doesn’t listen and starts running through the house with Josie hanging upside-down laughing and screaming at him to put her down. That’s how everyone wakes up with screams and laughs and it’s everything to Josie and she finds herself wishing this moment won’t ever end._ _

__And later on, when they are all up and eating breakfast, she’ll disguise her smirk and suppress her laugh at Jackson’s excuse for not being able to come to dinner. And if their parents notice, she’s grateful they don’t say anything. It sure was going to be an interesting evening._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know it's been forever since I last updated. Don't kill me please. This chapter was a lot shorter but it was more of a filler, to get you to understand Josie's relationship with her new family better. From the next one on it's going back to drama and suspense. promise. Please, please, please comment and tell me what do you think of it so far.


	4. Support System

Chapter IV – Support System

_Family isn’t defined only by last names or by blood: it’s defined by commitment,  
by people who would put themselves in awkward encounters just to  
make sure  
you are safe. When everything goes to hell the people who stand by you without flinching – they are your family. ___

__\-------_ _

__

__Her blonde hair had been done perfectly; it had taken hours to make it look windblown but in a sexy kind of way. She had redone her make-up four times to achieve the perfect mix of “I look like a million bucks!” and, “That hot chick you’d see at a Costco.” Resulting in a perfectly neutral yet captivating look. She wore a regal, backless, deep purple dress, that stopped just after the knees. This dress was perfect, paired with five-inch silver coated heels that matched her earrings._ _

__She had stared at herself in the mirror for maybe five minutes._ _

__“It is just a date, Lizzie.” She said softly, “You’ve done this a thousand times before.”_ _

__She turned her head to the door when she heard a banging, and a second later Hope entered. Her red hair fell in delicate curls on her shoulder, dressed in a royal blue dress, that matched her boyfriend’s suit, and was cut in the middle, exposing one of her toned legs. She wore similar heels to Lizzie’s, but hers were crystal clear, and had one or too inches more. Both of them looked stunning._ _

__While Hope fixed her make-up, at Lizzie’s insistence, the younger witch couldn’t help but compare herself to the gorgeous tribrid._ _

__As if sensing her train of thoughts Hope stopped mid applying her eyeliner and turned to the blonde, giving her one of her infamous soft smiles. “You look beautiful, Liz. Stop stressing.” It wasn’t much, but it helped the girl relax, if only a little. “Thanks.” Then on a lighter tone she added, “Of course I do.”_ _

__They both chuckled, falling in a comforting silence. That was one of the nice things about their friendship, they didn’t need to say much of anything. Sometimes they could go on and on talking about boys, clothes or just bickering for the hell of it, and other times they could just be quiet and accept each other’s company._ _

__A knocking at the door broke them out of their respective thoughts._ _

__“Oh, girls, you look amazing.” Caroline’s sweet voice filled the otherwise silent room as her eyes set on the two girls she has watched grow up before her eyes. Lizzie gave her mother a warm smile as she went to hug her, relishing in the comfort Caroline’s embrace gave her. Even though the vampire’s presence had been more constant since the tragic disappearance of Josie, the young blonde still felt the need to be as close to her mother as possible every time she was around._ _

__“Thanks, Caroline.” Came Hope’s soft voice as she finished putting on the last bit of make-up she had and admiring herself in the mirror. She looked nice, dressed up like that, her aunt would be proud of her for ‘embracing her feminine side’ as she always chastised her._ _

__“Are you ready to go?”_ _

__Both teens nodded and with that they stepped out of the bathroom, where Landon was patiently waiting for Hope to make an appearance. And when she entered the room, the boys’ mouth opened wide as a look of lust settled on his boyish face. “Y-you look good. I-I mean amazing, I-I mean...w-wow.” He’s compliments made a faint blush take over her cheeks, but before she could get another word in Lizzie beat her to it, “Don’t forget to breathe, fire boy, before you faint.”_ _

__He composed himself the next second, offering his right arm to Hope who gracefully took it as they made their way to the lobby where a cab was waiting to drive them. “Remember girls, if he seems like a creep, you have my permission to hex him. And Lizzie, if he makes any kind of move you are not totally, completely fine with, send one to the balls. Just like I taught you.” Both girls nodded vigorously, though Lizzie a little annoyed with her mother’s over protectiveness._ _

__“Don’t worry miss Forbes, I’ll protect them.”_ _

__At that the blonde witch snorted, any annoyance she had towards her mother forgotten as she addressed the boy, “Right, because you are such a brave pigeon.” Landon looked offended and was about to reply, but immediately deflated when he noticed his girlfriend stifling a laugh and even the headmistress’s smile that tugged at her lips._ _

__Feeling slightly bad, Hope stepped forward ending what she knew was going to be an argument resulting in her boyfriend being the one with actual hurt feelings. “Okay, let’s go. We don’t want that boy of yours to think you stood him up.”_ _

__\---_ _

__“You are being dramatic. Will you please calm down!? You are scaring the costumers.”_ _

__An apologetic smile was frown towards a girl that was seated a few tables away trying to enjoy a cup of coffee while writing something on her computer. Josie decided the girl had won another free coffee. A groan caught her attention, and she stared at her brother who hasn’t stopped banging his head on the table._ _

__Having enough of his wailing, she gripped a little tighter the cloths she used to clean the tables, and in one swift movement hit him with it, electing an outraged “Ow!” from Jackson. “Are you done? She’s going to be here any minute now and all you’ve done is mess up your hair.” Her voice was dead serious but there was a certain spark in her eyes, the kind of one a sister has for a brother._ _

__“I’m sorry Jos, it’s just that I really don’t want to make a fool out of myself.”_ _

__Sighing softly, she took a seat in front of him, throwing him what she hoped was an encouraging smile. “Hey, we’ve been over this already. She’d be crazy not to like you. Her friends too, okay?” He smiled at her, and she just laughed and ran a quick hand through his hair trying to rearrange it back. “Thanks, Josie.”_ _

__“Any time big bro.”_ _

__Suddenly he stood up straight “Okay, you need to go. Now! And send Amber to get our orders. And if not for your sake, then for mine, will you please, please, please go talk to the girl who you’ve been pumping coffee into for the last half an hour” he gestured slightly towards the laptop girl “She’s been practically undressing you this whole time.”_ _

__Appalled Josie gasped, “No she has not.” and looked at her brother as if he was mad for even considering the possibility. “I won’t argue with you right now but believe me. Now go!”_ _

__“Fine, fine. I’m going, but it’s not like they know who I am or ever seen me in their life’s before.” She ignored the nasty look thrown her way and in response to his middle finger she blew him an innocent kiss, which only made him gag. She laughed as she walked away, ready to hide behind dishes and to be the support system she knew he needed her to be._ _

__\---_ _

__Their heels clicked in harmony as they walked down the small street littered with too many fancy restaurants, either of the three teenagers, could count, as they looked for the one they will be meeting Jackson at. “There, I see him.”_ _

__The other two snapped their heads in the direction the loud blonde was pointing. “Who’s that?” Hope asked, ready to beat the hell out of the boy if he thought cheating was okay, especially on her best friend. “I don’t know.” The dejected look on the blonde’s face tucked a little at both Landon and Hope’s hearts, “She’s wearing an apron, I think she’s a waitress here. Don’t jump to conclusions, Liz.”_ _

__But just as she said that they all watched as the brunette run her hand through his hair, before she was shooed off by the boy. Watching them act, just confused them more. “I don’t know, what that was, but Lizzie I’m pretty sure there’s nothing going on between the two of them.”_ _

__However, Lizzie was not listening, as she watched the brunette walk away, blowing Jackson a kiss at which he gaged, she couldn’t shake the feeling that she was somehow familiar. “huh?” Forcing her mind on anything other than who the brunette waitress was reminding her of, she threw a smile at Hope’s concerned look and they made their way to Jackson._ _

__He immediately got up when he noticed them walking towards his table, eyes wide at how beautiful his date looked. Plastering a polite smile on his face he greeted the redhead and what he assumed was her boyfriend, eyes never leaving Lizzie’s._ _

__They all sat down, and Amber, one of the waitresses there and Josie’s best friend came to get their order. It was slightly awkward at first, but after a couple of drinks conversation seemed to flow easily between the four of them as they talked about family._ _

__“So, wait. You have what? Three sisters?” A tipsy Lizzie asked as she leaned into him, snuggling a little in his side while the arm dropped casually over her shoulders pulled her even closer. He chuckled slightly “Four actually, though only three are blood related, but that doesn’t mean I love her less. Heck, I think she might be my favourite.”_ _

__Hope smiled softly, so far Jackson seemed like a nice guy, but he still needed to pass the test before she could give her blessing, not that Lizzie needed it or anything. It just made her feel more okay with letting him near her best friend. “So, Jake-.”_ _

__“Jackson.”_ _

__He corrected simply, and she had to admire his calmness. Ignoring Lizzie’s evil eye, she concentrated her whole attention on him. “Sorry. Jackson.” She enunciated the word, accentuating every and each syllable making sure he knew this was serious, a small sadistic smile taking over her red coated lips when he gulped. Other than that, his composure seemed the same, and she laughed to herself knowing his heartbeat betrayed him, not that he could know that._ _

__“What do your parents work as?”_ _

__Starting easy, she thought and looked at him._ _

__“My father, Edward, is a heart surgeon while my mother, Catherine, is a lawyer. They are both in their mid 40’s, had me and my sister at a young age.” He told them, a fond look in his eyes. Clearing her throat Hope continued, “And what about you?” Lizzie gave her a dirty look, but the Mikaelson heiress could see clearly the hidden interest behind her electric blue eyes. “Well, I am taking after my dad, I’m interning at a hospital in New York, and hoping to specialise in neuro.”_ _

__Hope had to hand it to Lizzie she sure knew how to pick them. “Neuro? Why neuro?” now she’s just being nosy. She watched as his demeanour changed ever so slightly and how his mind seemed to race a thousand thoughts per minute and she wondered if she went too far, too personal. Just when she was about to change the subject, pretend she never asked, maybe drown down the awkwardness with another alcoholic beverage he spoke, “Well, it’s actually because of my sister, Josie.”_ _

__Sharp intakes of breath, as all three supernatural kids remember. Grief, the constant void that follows them everywhere and that could only be filled if she were still alive. And it hurts. Oh, so bad Lizzie just wants to crawl in a corner and bawl her eyes out until she’s too tired, too drained to think and recall bittersweet memories._ _

__Seemingly unaware of the tension in the air and the silent looks exchanged by the other three occupants of the table he continues, “You know how I told you one of my sisters isn’t blood related?” they all nod, half-heartedly as they force their minds to forget what they lost and concentrate on the boy. “Well, she was in a plane crash, major, only survivor. She barely made it to the hospital alive and she was stuck in a coma for a month. When she woke up the only thing, she could remember was the crash.”_ _

__Horrified looks are on their faces as they listen and they wonder vividly if their Josie suffered, did she have a painful death or was it quick? Hope wished it was quick, hoped Josie didn’t suffer._ _

__“The only way the doctors knew her name was because she’d told them before passing out at the scene. My mother was a lawyer on the case and my dad worked on her a couple of times. She won them over immediately, said she was like a missing puzzle of our family.” He stopped for a moment to take a sip of his drink, they noted he hadn’t had anything with alcohol in it yet, then he continued. “We thought they were crazy when they told us they were going to take her in, foster her for a time hopeful that her memory would come back. When we met her, we understood completely what they saw in her. She’s our sister blood or not.”_ _

__Lizzie’s heart eyes couldn’t have been more obvious, Hope thought amused as she watched the blonde. “I want to go into neuro, because I might be able to help her remember.” Shaking of the watery eyes, both from the story and the reminder of their lost friend and sister, the tribrid spoke up, voice soft and carefully controlled, “Well, Lizzie I am officially sold. You have my blessing.” The blonde snorted and rolled her eyes “Not that we needed it.” Hope stuck her tongue out and from then on the evening was pleasant, a mutual agreement to let the deep stuff for another time._ _

__Desert came around and just when everyone was at their highest laughing and joking and overall having a good time when a piercing, heart shattering scream was heard throughout the restaurant, accompanied by shattering noises. Suddenly the blonde waitress that had served them the whole night came running towards them stopping at their table, a worried beyond belief expression on her face as she had her sole attention on Jackson._ _

__“You need, to come. Quick!” Bewildered the boy barely had time to ask. “Amber, what’s wrong?” The blonde, Amber, Hope reminds herself, barely turned to him as she was already leading the way to the back._ _

__“It’s Josie.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this chapter? Please comment your thoughts, I love to see what you guys have to say. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, yes I know I have already started another fanfiction before I started this one (if you haven't checked it out it's called "The secret life of Josie Saltzman") but I've had this idea for a while now and I've finally had time to sit down and write it. But don't worry I will update another chapter of TSLJS as soon as I can. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think about this one, and don't be afraid to comment your ideas or if you don't like something, because I'm writing this for you all, so I want to know what plots I should develop and what no to. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
